


Destination

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [53]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Flirting, Humor, Mild Language, Road Trips, Romantic Friendship, Semi-Public Sex, Summer, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Getting lost should happen more often.





	Destination

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a million and one years since I've done anything BUT HERE WE GO. SOME OF MY GIRLS. I started out back in 2011 just loving Artemis/M'gann then Zatanna showed up, and it was Artemis/Zatanna, but now it's honestly just all of them. Accept OT3s into your hearts, people. They're a lot more fun that way. ;) Nobody gets left out and it's triple to love and appreciation! Okay so thanks for reading and any comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

053\. Destination

*

With the League's and Batman's reluctant permission, their team gets a little chunk of their summer to themselves. It's only four weeks left before the new school year starts for Artemis and _she's_ gonna make the most of it — _roadtripping_.

Somewhere along the Pacific coast, they get lost.

M'gann's green and lightly freckled fingers crumple open her heavily lined, paper map. "I think we should have taken a left," she announces, wincing.

Artemis drapes her arm to the wheel, muttering. It's a shitty, tiny " _lunchbox_ " car as Zatanna deemed it, painted a nauseatingly bile yellow. But at least the rental price had been cheap.

"Forget about it, Meg. We'll find a hotel later."

Zatanna is the only one with a driver's license, but she's been banished to the seat behind Artemis, after spilling all of her grilled tuna onto Artemis's lap.

As long as they don't do anything particularly _suspicious_ , nobody is gonna get caught.

That includes when M'gann rolls down her passenger side window. She morphs into fleshy, pale pink version of her human-like form, sticking her head out and yelling encouragingly to some ducks crossing the road until Artemis zoom by.

"Do you wanna go into the backseat with Zatanna or what? 'Cause I can pull over," Artemis says as a loud mock-warning, smirking when M'gann's auburn-hued eyes crinkle up in amusement.

Unlike the other two girls in low-rise jean shorts (Artemis chose a bleach-splattered, violet V-neck from her luggage as opposed to Zatanna's lacy, white crop-top, nearly torn on the shoulder during a hot and heavy makeout session), M'gann slipped on in a baby blue, cotton dress.

Everything soft and simple and _sweet_ looks good on her.

"Hmm, I think you would lonely up here by yourself," M'gann points out, grasping Artemis's hand into hers, tightening their fingers cozily.

Zatanna's giggle echoes behind them.

Eventually, Artemis feels her poking her neck through the opening to the driver's headrest.

"I'm never driving with you two ever again," Artemis grumbles, half-smiling when Zatanna leans over and kisses her cheek warmly.

"Awwww, don't be like that, 'Mis—"

When she locks her arms around Zatanna's neck, Artemis nearly swerves into the other traffic lane, distracted by a playful, growling ear-nibble. " _PUT YOUR SEATBELT ON_!" she yells, flushing.

"Zee, do it before she has a heart attack."

"Does that mean _no_ _fooling_ _around_ in the car?" Zatanna asks, clipping on her seatbelt noisily and grinning at the back of their heads.

Artemis huffs at the observation, both of her hands now clenching bone-white to the wheel.

M'gann turns slightly to Zatanna's direction, winking. "Only if you are in the front seat," she says impishly, touching Artemis's thigh lightly as the other girl exhales sharply, tensing.

"That's why you're in the back, Zatanna," Artemis quips, giving herself a moment. She snorts out a laugh when Zatanna behind her kicks a foot against Artemis's seat.

Artemis's laughter vanishes when M'gann sends her a semi-serious expression resembling ' _who said YOU would be the one getting the attention?_ ' and moves Artemis's calloused, brown hand over her lap, pressing the tip of Artemis's middle finger against the line of M'gann's slim, inner thighs.

Heat and more heat, where Artemis slowly rubs her entire hand against M'gann's crotch, building up the friction between the baby blue dress and her labia, giving a _harder_ , rolling thrust.

Artemis notices the other cars quickly passing them stalled, honking their horns, and can't afford to give a shit — not with M'gann urgently trying to _ride_ her fingers, yanking up the cottony-thin dress, and Zatanna murmuring hotly, blissfully against Artemis's neck, glamouring their car to be ignored, raking her midnight-polish fingernails over Artemis's breasts, over her stomach and navel.

Getting lost should happen more often.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
